1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new vacuum cleaner hose and to a new method of making such a vacuum cleaner hose as well as to a new apparatus for making such a vacuum cleaner hose.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a vacuum cleaner hose formed of polymeric material and having opposite ends and a plurality of annular corrugations between the opposite ends thereof, the corrugations comprising a plurality of alternating annular crests and annular valleys that are interconnected together by annular sidewalls, each valley and each crest defining a radius at the apex thereof. For example, see the U.S. patent to Osborn et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,319, and the U.S. patent to Davidson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,429.